Recuerdos Tortuosos
by NinjaSamuraiGirl
Summary: Pensaba que al escoger a uno de sus hermanos seria una buena idea para la reunion de esa tarde y lo fue...pero nunca penso que pasaria algo como eso...como es que una reunion amistosa se volvio un caos? recordar la preparatoria no era nada agradable y mas para Todomatsu y Karamatsu quien para ellos era un pasado que por desgracia jamas olvidaran. KaramatsuxTodomatsu (No Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos Tortuosos**

 **Hola hola escritores y lectores como les van?! tanto tiempo, estuve demasiado ocupada con la universidad, con examenes y eso, todo pesado y tambien tenia problemas al escribir...no me llegaban las ideas asi que siento por tanta demora y bueno aqui con otro y nuevo fanfic que es KaramatsuxTodomatsu y claro obviamente no yaoi (lo siento, la costumbre de poner asi las parejas aunque no sean yaoi) este fanfic se me ocurrio asi de la nada y pues porque no escribirlo antes de que se me olvide completamente y se eche a perder? xD pues bueno, este fanfic solo tendra como tres o cuatro capitulos y bueno espero que les guste, se vera raro pero en los siguientes capitulos se vera diferente...espero...**

 **Recordatorio:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka solo la historia me pertenece y uno de los personajes que se encuentra en este fanfic.

Entonces sin mas distracciones, espero que les guste este fanfic raro, nos vemos al final.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Tendré una reunión esta tarde, me reuniré con Atsushi-Kun junto con tres chicas en el cual nos pusimos de acuerdo por medio de mensajes para vernos en el restaurante Paradise a las 4:00 p.m. ya estaba todo preparado incluyéndome pero ahora tenía un problema...y era el encontrar a una persona más para poder estar completos, podría invitar a uno de mis amigos pero creo que están ocupados como para ir, otra de las opciones y desgraciadamente la única opción que me quedaba, era el elegir...a uno de mis hermanos, pensé detenidamente, faltaban cinco para las tres, no tenía nada que hacer en estos momentos, así que me fui a caminar por las calles.

Ichimatsu nii-san puede ser una opción pero se pone muy nervioso y podría cometer alguna locura, además prefiere estar con sus amigos felinos.

Choromatsu nii-san y su afición hacia las Idols, de seguro ira a uno de los conciertos de Nyaa-Chan y por ser el más virgen de todos nosotros no quiero imaginar de lo que vaya a suceder.

Jyushimatsu nii-san puede ser otra de las opciones ya que es el más divertido de todos, bueno en mi opinión pero sabemos muy bien que le gusta mucho el Baseball y tal vez quiera que todos juguemos con el.

Osomatsu nii-san...Osomatsu nii-san de ninguna manera, ni muerto lo elegiría, después de lo ocurrido...jamás se lo perdonaría, con tan solo recordarlo me dan ganas de golpearlo.

Y por último está el más doloroso de todos, Karamatsu nii-san -Eh? Karamatsu nii-san?- me detuve un poco al ver al que justo había mencionado, parado como siempre en el mismo puente, con su chaqueta de cuero puesta al igual que sus lentes de sol y haciendo sus típicas poses de chico Cool...con tan solo verlo es muy doloroso, pero pensándolo bien...el también puede ser una opción, lo elegiría?...le daría una oportunidad?...no tengo a nadie más...espero y tener la razón sobre esto...

-Eh?! Yo?! Es en serio?!- lucia sorprendido, claro, ya me esperaba esa reacción -Por favor Karamatsu nii-san, podrías ir?!- dentro de poco comenzaría la reunión, mire a nii-san, tenía cara de que estaba confundido

-Te sucede algo?- le pregunté, era raro verlo así

-Eh? Ah no, es que...no me esperaba algo como esto, creí que como hermanos éramos una vergüenza para ti- con que era eso.

-Mis amigos están ocupados como para acompañarme y mi única opción eran sólo mis hermanos, pero al pensarlo bien vi que hay un millón de posibilidades de que la reunión sea un desastre si uno de ustedes va-

-TOTTY!-

-Pero se que Karamatsu nii-san puede ayudarme no es verdad?-

-Pero porque yo?-

-Digo, aunque seas un hermano doloroso, eres muy amable con todos- nii-san no dejaba de verme con sus ojos demasiado abiertos de la impresión, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, que fue lo que dije? Que acabo de decir?!

-Es tierno que digas eso de mi...a excepción de la parte de hermano doloroso...pero no creo poder hacerlo Totty- estaba nervioso

-Vamos Karamatsu nii-san, yo se que puedes ayudarme, lo harás?- le suplique, estaba indeciso, pero después de unos segundos de pensar, suspiró...

-Esta bien, está bien lo haré...todo por my little Totty- otra vez con sus dolorosas frases! Porque hace esas poses tan extrañas?! -Karamatsu nii-san podrías intentar dejar de hacer eso en la reunión por favor? Solo por esta vez- se lo pedí con mis manos juntas en frente de mi rostro rogándole...me miró extrañado, nos quedamos callados por unos segundos

-Bueno...quiero decir...este- de repente sentí algo en mi cabeza...era su mano

-Hare el intento Todomatsu- me respondió con una agradable sonrisa, era como si no le hubiera importado, era extraño

-Karamatsu nii-san?-

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que pueda hermano, confía en mí- me dijo mientras me seguía dando ese afecto. En cuanto me acarició, sentí una sensación muy cálida, demasiado cálida, era algo nostálgico, eso me recordaba a aquellos tiempos, esos tiempos en la que nii-san era una persona feliz...Karamatsu nii-san y yo éramos muy unidos, siempre cuidándome, haciéndome reír cuando no estaba de humor, un gran hermano...pero eso cambió...cuando estábamos solo en preparatoria...

 _ **"Todomatsu!..."**_

"Eh? Que fue eso?"

-Todomatsu? Te sucede algo? Te encuentras bien?- sali de mis pensamientos para ver a nii-san, se veía preocupado mientras aún tenía su mano en mi cabeza para luego quitarla

-Eh? No no es nada Karamatsu nii-san, estoy bien, solo recordé algo, nada importante-

-Ya veo...- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y en eso el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibró, había recibido un mensaje de Atsushi-Kun.

-Es Atsushi-Kun, parece que ya está ahí, te parece bien si nos vamos?- ya casi era hora de la reunión, mire a Karamatsu nii-san...

-Ah, esta bien, vamos- fue lo que me respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso nos dirigimos hacia el lugar indicado, que era eso de hace un momento?

Nos encontrábamos en el restaurante Paradise, había escuchado de él, era la primera vez en ese lugar, decían que era el mejor de todos, postres, bebidas deliciosas y el mejor Okonomiyaki de todos, me lo imagino, nos encontramos con Atsushi-Kun junto a las chicas en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada y a lado de éstas una ventana, ya estábamos todos reunidos, Karamatsu nii-san estaba sentado en el lado derecho, Atsushi-Kun en medio y yo al final, las chicas estaban sentadas al otro lado de la mesa, después de eso nos comenzamos a presentar...

Era raro de que Todomatsu me haya invitado a una de sus reuniones, mencionó que le faltaba una persona para completar y que sus amigos no podían ir, pensé que sería alguna clase de broma y además, el nos había dicho de que éramos una vergüenza para el como sus hermanos, porque yo? Le había preguntado y me sorprendió lo que había dicho, de porque era una persona amable, hasta el mismo se impresionó de sus palabras que sus mejillas se ruborizaron de la vergüenza, me reía desde dentro, le dije que tal vez no podría hacerlo pero me lo pidió aún más como si fuera su única salvación por así decirlo, al final acepté, le dije que lo haría, Todomatsu también me comentó que le hiciera el favor de que dejara de hacer esas cosas mientras estuviéramos en la reunión, me lo suplicó, se refería a mis bellas palabras? No tengo la menor idea pero no le podía negar y más con sus expresiones de niño pequeño, no me importaba mucho lo que dijo, le acaricie la cabeza y le sonreí para que supiera de que estaba bien, que haría lo que pudiera para que todo saliera bien, lo miré, estaba sorprendido por la caricia que le daba, creo que no se lo esperaba pero de repente por unos segundos, cambio a una expresión extraña, ahora tenía la mirada perdida...

-Todomatsu? Te sucede algo? Te encuentras bien?- se sobresaltó al preguntarle, parecía que estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos, me respondió que no le sucedía nada, que sólo había recordado algo pero que no era nada importante, eso fue confuso, saco el celular de su pantalón, habia recibido un mensaje? Al parecer si, lo revisó y me dijo que su amigo ya se encontraba en el lugar de la reunión, yo solo le respondí con un "está bien" y nos marchamos, es la primera vez que voy a este tipo de cosas y más aun con uno de mis hermanos, aunque eso era extraño y más si nos estamos refiriendo a Todomatsu ya que según el somos una vergüenza pero no pude decirle que no...tu puedes Karamatsu.

Llegamos a un restaurante llamado Paradise, era la primera vez en ese lugar, era un ambiente agradable, un restaurante normal, parecía un buen lugar para esta clase de citas grupales, el olor a comida recién hecha hacia que me diera un poco de hambre.

El amigo de Todomatsu ya se encontraba en una de las mesas junto con tres chicas, me sentía algo nervioso ya que era mi primera vez pero tenía que calmarme, vine para ayudar a mi hermano menor o hacer el intento en mi opinión, Todomatsu se sentó en el lado izquierdo y yo en el derecho, su amigo estaba sentado en medio de nosotros, después de eso comenzamos con la reunión, las chicas fueron las primeras en presentarse, sus nombres eran Yuki, Mayumi y Hikari, Hikari comento que ella y Yuki tenían trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa y que trabajan ahí las dos, en cambio la otra chica, Mayumi, estaba en busca de uno con una buena paga, también que es lo que les gustaba y lo que les fascinaba, se veían amables y a la vez simpáticas...Pero pensandolo bien, al ver a las chicas presentarse y a la última que fue Mayumi-San sentía algo, como si ya la había visto en alguna parte pero donde? No creo que sea una de mis queridas Karamatsu Girls...donde la habré visto?...

Cuando las chicas terminaron, Todomatsu comenzó después...que se esperaba de el, todo un experto, se veía demasiado alegre mientras comentaba sobre sus gustos y de su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Café Sutabaa, luego continuo su amigo, su nombre era Atsushi, tiene trabajo de tiempo completo en una empresa, hoy era su día libre y que además de eso mencionó sobre un auto que el tenía...es increíble como las chicas se sorprenden por eso, ese tipo...es algo serio, eso para mí me pareció, Todomatsu y yo nos vimos, me mandó una leve sonrisa nerviosa como diciéndome "siempre es así" el cual le respondí con el mismo gesto

-Es tu turno, cual es tu nombre?- me sobresalte al escuchar que me llamara una de las chicas

-Ah, si, lo siento- así que me presenté...

-Mi nombre es Matsuno Karamatsu, me gusta la música de cualquier género y toco la guitarra...además...-

-Espera...Karamatsu? Tu nombre es Karamatsu cierto?- Mayumi-San me pregunto, estaba confundido pero solo asentí ante esa pregunta

-S-Si, lo soy...aaaam, siento si soy descortés pero...porque la pregunta?-

-Lo sabía, lo siento fue de repente, no me recuerdas? En preparatoria? Soy Sasaki- preparatoria?...lo pensé un poco, al decir verdad el nombre de Mayumi se me hacía conocido...Mayumi, Mayumi...

-Ah ahora lo recuerdo, Sasaki Mayumi-San no es verdad? Eras del otro grupo-

-Si, así es, tanto tiempo- lo recordé en un instante, Mayumi-San estudio en la misma preparatoria que nosotros, nos conocimos cuando la ayudaba a recoger unos libros del suelo, por lo que se es que ella es alegre y había veces que se enojaba con cualquiera...daba miedo, después de aquello nos empezamos a conocer un poco más y en ese entonces se juntaba conmigo en el descanso, otras veces eran con sus compañeras o sola cuando no estaba de humor, era mejor dejarla así si no te querías meter con ella...nunca creí que vería a alguien de la preparatoria después de mucho...preparatoria eh?

Cuando Karamatsu nii-san se presentó una de las chicas lo interrumpió, resulto que Mayumi-Chan fue estudiante de la misma preparatoria, no lo sabía en cuanto lo dijo, era increíble como es que conversaban tranquilamente, las otras chicas se emocionaron cuando Mayumi-Chan les comento de qué Karamatsu nii-san y yo éramos hermanos y más sextillizos, nunca creí que se impresionarian tanto por eso, aunque claro yo también estaría impresionado, observe a nii-san, se veía emocionado mientras hablaba con ella, de hecho nunca lo había visto de esa manera después de mucho, de repente en mi cabeza, recuerdos llegaban, porque? Era extraño, solamente estamos con amigos, porque estoy recordando todo eso? También me ocurrió cuando nii-san me acarició la cabeza, que locura...

-Matsuno-Kun- desperté de mi trance y gire mi cabeza en dirección de quien me hablaba...Atsushi-Kun, pero también nii-san giro la suya hacia la misma dirección

-A cual de nosotros le estas hablando? Dijimos al unisono, Atsushi-Kun no se esperaba eso en especial las chicas...

-Ah, lo siento, le hablaba a...Todomatsu-Kun- al final sólo dijo mi nombre...

-Que sucede?-

-Te ves algo distraído, te sientes bien?-

-Claro, estoy bien, porque?- le respondí con un gentil gesto

-No por nada, quieren que ordenemos ya?- les pregunto a los demás con una leve sonrisa

-Ah claro, que es lo que pedirán?- miramos el menú del lugar, no se que me pasa...cálmate Todomatsu cálmate...tenía que calmarme y concentrarme en lo que estábamos haciendo ahora...

Todomatsu de nuevo actúa extraño, me pregunto que es lo que le pasa...lo mire disimuladamente mientras empezábamos a ver el menú del restaurante y fue en cuanto lo ví, se notaba distraído y pude observar como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro a una alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso me preocupó un poco...estaré haciendo algo mal?...

Todomatsu actuaba raro esa tarde, Karamatsu no sabía el porque actuaba de esa forma, quería animarlo un poco, pero pensó que sería una molestia así que lo olvido por el momento, para Todomatsu era incómodo el solo recordar todo aquello, todo lo ocurrido cuando solamente eran estudiantes, se preguntaba el porque lo recordaba y todo pasó cuando Mayumi habia mencionado esa palabra...la preparatoria...

Comenzaron a pedir bebidas y entre todos pidieron Okonomiyaki de camarón y uno de pulpo, mientras traían los ingredientes para que ellos mismos lo prepararán a su gusto siguieron con su plática, no había pasado nada con Todomatsu después de esos minutos pensaba Karamatsu, observaba como su hermano menor platicaba tranquilamente como si nada, pero eso no significaba de que no estuviera preocupado por el, al contrario estaba algo intranquilo pero no podía hacer nada ya que Mayumi sacaba conversación con el...

Habían pasado minutos y los jóvenes preparaban el Okonomiyaki con los ingredientes que había traído el mesero junto con sus bebidas, fue una tarde tranquila, contando sobre momentos graciosos que les han sucedido y sobre sus gustos, sin saber que se les había ido el tiempo, eran las 5:15 de la tarde...

Todomatsu se veía distraído, hace unos momentos platicaba con todos con normalidad y ahora no ha dicho ni una sola palabra...

-Oye, Todomatsu...- le hablé para que girara su vista hacia mi, tenía su pequeña espátula para Okonomiyaki en su boca y me miró

-Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- parpadeaba mucho y me miraba confundido

-Ah...claro- al final aceptó

-Nos disculpan un momento?-

-Adelante Matsuno-Kun- nos dijo Atsushi...parece que se le dificulta el decir por nuestros nombres, se confundira aún más más adelante

-Tranquilo Karamatsu, adelante, ve, nosotros los esperamos- Mayumi-San nos respondió también, asentí y le mandé una sonrisa, Todomatsu y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para irnos a otra parte del restaurante...

Que rayos me pasa? Porque no estoy disfrutando este día como todos? porque sigo pensando en estas cosas? Es lo que me pregunto, pasaron segundos y escuché que alguien me nombró de nuevo, Karamatsu nii-san me habló mientras estaba comiendo, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, me mostraba una sonrisa pero algo preocupada le dije que estaba bien, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos fuimos hacia la entrada del lugar, que es lo que me querrá decir?...

-Te pasa algo Todomatsu? te ves distraído- fue lo que me pregunto, no creí que lo notaría, tanto se notó?

-A que te refieres? No pasa nada- hice el intento de comportarme normal pero...

-Algo te sucede hermano, has estado así antes de venir acá...acaso hice algo malo?- me sorprendió por lo que me pregunto, algo malo? El? Solo vi que tenía la cabeza medio baja y me miraba preocupado

-No no para nada Karamatsu nii-san, lo estás haciendo bien es sólo que...no se que me pasa, es cierto que estoy distraído pero no lo sé...- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, que tontería

-Estas seguro? Si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo hermano- estaba incómodo, me sentía fatal, después de que me dijo eso me lo pensé un poco, esta bien el decirle? no lo sabía pero que pasaría si se lo dijera? Le será incómodo para el también?...Así que trague saliva y comencé a hablar...

-Eso debería decirlo yo nii-san...no te sientes incómodo con eso?- fue lo que pregunté, Karamatsu nii-san no entendía a lo que me estaba refiriendo

-Incomodo? A que te refieres?-

-Hablo de Mayumi-Chan, la conversación que están teniendo, ya sabes...sobre la preparatoria...te sientes bien con respecto a eso?- su expresión era como una combinación de seriedad y depresión, me mostró una leve sonrisa

-Es cierto, es un poco incómodo pero no podía solamente interrumpir y mucho menos en cambiar de tema...al decir verdad me encuentro bien, por ahora-

-Karamatsu nii-san...- se muy bien como es nii-san, cuando muestra esas expresiones en su rostro significa que no está nada bien, al momento de decirle algo fui interrumpido por su mano de nuevo en mi cabeza, esa sensación cálida de nuevo, lo miré

-Tranquilo Todomatsu, estaré bien...-

-Nii-san...- no tenía nada más que decirle -esta bien, si tu lo dices- infle una de mis mejillas y miré hacia otra dirección como muestra de molestia aunque no lo estuviera, su dedo índice tocó mi mejilla que tenía inflado haciendo que soltara el aire de esta, lo mire de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en el, al principio no quería hacerlo pero no podía con ello así que también le mostré una sonrisa, al decir verdad fue algo divertido...sentía que estaba mejor, esa plática me había calmado un poco, por el momento...

-Que te parece si regresamos?- fue lo último que dijo el cual sólo asentí, caminábamos de regreso con los demás

-Sentimos por la demora-

-No se preocupen chicos, de hecho estábamos a punto de pedir algunos postres, no quieren ustedes?- dijo Hikari-Chan y para nuestra sorpresa nii-san y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo de nuevo, fue vergonzoso, los chicos sólo dieron una pequeña risa a excepción de Mayumi-Chan, se veía sería, le ocurrió algo?...

-Que se esperaba de hermanos- dijo Yuki-Chan que al parecer le emocionaba este tipo de cosas

-Tengo que ir al lavabo primero, con permiso-

-Claro nii-san, quieres que ordene uno para ti?- le respondí para luego sentarme en mi lugar

-Seguro- me respondió

Todos miraban el menú para pedir algunos postres, Karamatsu iría primero al lavabo, antes de irse observó a Mayumi que tenía el ceño fruncido, que le pasaba? Se preguntaba, como el había dicho, daba miedo cuando estaba de mal humor y era mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara el enojo, eso pensó, pero al momento de dar la vuelta para marcharse no se había fijado primero antes, chocando con una de las meseras que llevaba la orden de alguien más, cayendo hacia el suelo, empapandolo completamente unos vasos de agua que llevaba la mesera

-Ah! Karamatsu nii-san te encuentras bien?!- levantándose de su asiento para revisar a su hermano mayor, todos le miraban preocupados, Mayumi también lo observó pero...

-S-Si eso creo...- respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido

-Lo siento mucho señor, en seguida le traeré una toalla- la mesera se disculpaba mientras se levantaba y hacia pequeñas reverencias

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- Todomatsu y Atsushi lo ayudaron a levantarse, en eso se escuchó un pequeño ruido, una risa? Pudieron notar que quien se reía era nada más que Mayumi, que era lo que le causaba gracia? pensaban todos

-Mayumi-Chan?-

-L-Lo siento, no era mi intención, en serio- sin poder contenerse, soltó una risa un poco más fuerte, Karamatsu y Todomatsu no entendían porque le causaba gracia, se pudo haber lastimado se decía Todomatsu, no era para nada divertido, no le causaba risa a nadie ni mucho menos a Karamatsu, la apuntaba con la mirada, una mirada seria se había formado en el poco a poco

-Disculpate Mayumi-Chan eso no fue para nada educado- comento una de las chicas

-Vamos no es para tanto, no exageren- a lo que contestó la chica, bajando el tono de sus carcajadas, Karamatsu no dió palabra alguna, la miraba más seria

-Karamatsu nii-san...creo que deberías disculparte Mayumi-Chan, eso no fue nada agradable...- Todomatsu se oía enojado

-Eh?! No es mi culpa de que "Idiotamatsu" se haya tropezado- la chica se había molestado, aquella palabra hizo reaccionar al de azul, sus pupilas se habían achicado, Todomatsu lo miro, noto de que temblaba y sus manos se habían formado puños, iba a seguir hablando pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Acaso eso te molesto Karamatsu?- hablaba con toda tranquilidad mientras tenía su barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano derecha, Karamatsu no dijo nada, se encontraba callado

-Mayumi-San eso ya es demasiado- Atsushi y las otras chicas intentaban calmar a la chica, en cambio se molestaba aún más y pequeñas risas salían de su boca, cosa que ponía incómodo a los demás, un golpe fuerte se había escuchado haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño brincó por el susto, era nada más que Karamatsu quien había golpeado la mesa con su mano ya en forma de puño

-Oye Matsuno-Kun-

-Karamatsu nii-san- no les prestaba atención, estaba más que concentrado en ver con tanta molestia a la chica que sólo mostraba una risa

-Que te pasa Karamatsu? Estas molesto?-

-Como sabes todo eso?!- habló finalmente

-Vamos, no seas tonto, simplemente eras la burla, las ideas que mi novio se le ocurría solo para dejarte en ridículo y claro tenia que ayudarlo en eso- novio? Que significaba eso? Quiere decir que ella era pareja de ese tipo...? al escuchar eso no sabía cómo sentirse, decepcionado? Molesto? No sabía

-Que quieres decir con eso?- estaba impactado, recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, escenas que todo esté tiempo los tenía encerrados desde lo más profundo de su ser, esos recuerdos que fueron para el una tortura

-Y también aquella vez en el partido de Basketball! Eso quedará para la posteridad- los hermanos la miraban, porque se comportaba de esa manera? Se preguntaban, si desde que comenzó la reunión se veía demasiado tranquila y amistosa, porque se comportaba como una maldita estúpida? Diciendo todas esas cosas sin motivo alguno? Porque? Que había pasado mientras que ellos no estaban?

-Acaso es una broma?!- todo había sido causado por...ellos?!

-Eh?! No te lo dije?! Que tonta de mi parte lo olvide por completo- actuando inocente con una risa, eso enojaba aún más

-Tu...- ya no lo soportaba, más llegaban a su mente, las burlas de sus compañeros, eran como un eco en su cabeza

-Sabes Karamatsu, siempre creí que eras un chico que no le importaba lo que le decían pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto de la preparatoria, al igual que tu pequeño hermano- observaba a Todomatsu con una sonrisa burlona, Todomatsu tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso...hasta donde quería llegar la chica?

-Todomatsu no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Matsuno-Kun cálmate!- Atsushi lo detenía de los hombros para que no hiciera locura alguna

-De que estás hablando?- Todomatsu lo sentía, sentía de lo que iba a pasar justo ahora, se veía nervioso, eso lo notó Karamatsu, miro a su hermano, se veía pálido como si se estuviera quedando sin aire

-Vamos Todomatsu no lo recuerdas? Aquel día lluvioso, después de clases...detrás de las canchas?...también lo recuerdas no Karamatsu?...-

-Pero...como sabes...?- de que hablaba esa tipa? Acaso ella estaba ahí ese día? No era cierto o si? estaban paralizados, Todomatsu lo recordaba claramente, un día que para su desgracia no lo podra olvidar jamás, era algo que nunca se perdonaría, los tipos mal nacidos que le hicieron la vida miserable a su hermano mayor, su mundo en pedazos, todo...

Mientras balbuceaba más cosas sin sentido sintió un jalón casi por su cuello, le habían tomado del cuello de su ropa, era Karamatsu, logro librarse del agarre de Atsushi, la había tomado con brusquedad, todos los que estaban presentes estaban presenciando el escándalo incluyendo Todomatsu y las chicas...

-Será mejor que cierres tu maldita boca...-

-Vaya pero que carácter Karamatsu, tanto que no te había visto de esa forma-

-Como pudiste?- hacia presión en sus dientes, estaba en su límite, ardiendo de la ira, todo lo que el quería había sido arruinado, todo...

-Oh por favor, tonterías, eras un bueno para nada...- eso lo hizo explotar, eso le había colmado la paciencia

-Ya basta!- era un total caos dentro del restaurante, Karamatsu estaba a tan sólo unos segundos de golpearla, ya no le importaba nada pero fue detenido por Atsushi...

-Detente Matsuno-Kun! No lo hagas!- Karamatsu estaba más que furioso, no prestaba la total atención, su objetivo era nada más que Mayumi, quería hacerla pedazos, fue lo que el pensaba, en cambio la chica solo se quejaba por tanta brusquedad, se retorcía con mucha fuerza, Yuki y Hikari estaban asustadas, intentaban calmar a ambos pero no pasaba nada, en cambio Todomatsu estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer pero era su hermano y tenía que detenerlo, Karamatsu había empujado a Atsushi con el codo, haciendo que cayera directo al suelo...las chicas fueron a ayudarlo...

-Arruinado...todo fue arruinado, mi vida se hizo pedazos y todo...y todo...Y TODO POR USTEDES!-

-Vamos golpeame si eso es lo que quieres pero eso no cambiará nada- fue lo último que dijo, mostrando una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa se mostraba en ella, iba a golpearla, lo haría pero fue detenido de nuevo y era nada más que Todomatsu, estaba deteniendo el brazo con el que iba a golpear a la chica...

-Detente Karamatsu nii-san, ya es suficiente!- eso lo había hecho reaccionar, la voz del menor fue lo que escuchó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el, lo notó, que estaba haciendo? Miro a su hermano menor, su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza y enojo, sus ojos estaban a punto de sacar lágrimas

-Por favor Karamatsu nii-san, este no eres tú, es suficiente...-

-To...Todomatsu...- al ver su rostro lo había recordado, lo había hecho de nuevo, hizo llorar a su pequeño hermano

-Nii-san...- Karamatsu despertó de su trance, lo último que hizo fue nada más que soltar a la chica con rudeza, la chica no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo lo miro con ira...

-Que sucede aquí?- el jefe del lugar había llegado en donde estaba el problema molesto, Atsushi y las chicas se estaban disculpando por todo el escándalo que habían ocasionado los otros y que no lo volverían a hacer para el cual el señor se había marchado no sin antes de darles una última advertencia...

-Me voy de aquí...-

-Espe...Karamatsu nii-san...- Karamatsu no miraba a nadie, tenía la cabeza agachada, tomando su chaqueta y dejando algo de dinero por lo que el había pedido para luego marcharse

-Te veré en casa Todomatsu...-

-Espera nii-san...- lo siguió hasta la entrada del restaurante pero antes de seguir hablando Karamatsu se detuvo en la entrada y miro a su hermano, el cual el se detuvo también, mirándolo preocupado...

-Lo siento...- diciendo eso último con una mirada triste y se marchó

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Nii-san...-

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este raro fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un Review y denme bofetadas porque necesito seguir con el otro fanfic xD tengo bastantes en mente y esta es una de esas que se me ocurrio de la nada y no queria que se me olvidara , ademas estaba pensando en una con tematica de navidad pero a ver que pasa primero y se que me tardo bastante pero hago lo que puedo...entonces con esta me despido y nos veremos pronto...eso espero Q~Q**

 **Una cosa mas, el Fanfic "Gato Raptado" se tardara un poco mas de lo esperado xP y espero no tardarme mucho pero ya saben, hay cosas que hacer, ya que se acerca la Navidad y lo que se tiene que preparar para pasarlo en grande no lo creen? ya saben lo que van a hacer?**

 **Y bueno nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola Escritores y Lectores como les va?! Bueno aquí con el capitulo numero 2 de este fanfic, hasta que por fin, despues de muchos años xD lo hice! Solamente para agradecerles a todos los que estan siguiendo este Fanfic y que les guste tambien xP y solo para decir unas recomendaciones:**

 **-** Este capitulo es un Flashback, cuando Karamatsu y sus hermanos estaban en la preparatoria

 **-** Contiene (aunque suene extraño) Flashback dentro de Flashback

 **-** El personaje que saldra aquí en este capitulo y mas adelante solo lo invente para esta historia, no tiene digamos descripcion sobre el asi que sera a su imaginacion...

 **Y seria todo y ahora los dejo con la lectura xP espero que les guste y espero no tardarme mucho ya que estoy trabajando con mi otro Fanfic "Gato Raptado" el cual tambien les agradezco que tambien lo esten siguiendo :)**

 **Recordatorio:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka, solo la historia me pertenece y un personaje que si es mio...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **[Flashback]**

 **Preparatoria Akatsuka**

Eran mas de las tres de la tarde, las clases habían terminado hace algunas horas, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, otros a divertirse en alguna parte después de un día de escuela, algunos se quedaban en el colegio por los clubes y de esos alumnos estaba yo, así es, en el club de baloncesto, decidí el deporte ya que es lo que más me gusta además del teatro, hoy tenía entrenamiento, me encontraba en el gimnasio junto con el equipo y el entrenador, teníamos mucho que entrenar ya que se acercaba el festival escolar y en cuanto llegara ese día nos enfrentaríamos contra el equipo de otra escuela...

Había sido todo por el día de hoy, mi equipo y yo estábamos agotados por el entrenamiento, dos horas y media fue lo que había durado, unos estaban en el suelo acostados y otros sentados, yo estaba sentado en las bancas recuperando algo de aire mientras que en mis manos rebotaba el balón y escuchabamos al entrenador hablar...

-Muy bien muchachos, si que se han esforzado bastante, buen trabajo, es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento después de clases, recuerden, se acerca el festival escolar, solamente tenemos cinco días para entrenar así que a darlo todo!-

-Si!- gritamos todos al unisono para luego juntarnos y poner nuestras manos al frente nuestro y gritar como siempre hacíamos despues de un largo entrenamiento...

1...2...3...AKATSUKA!

Recogí lo que fue mis cosas y mi botella de agua, me iba a dirigir a los vestidores para cambiarme y regresar a casa...

-Karamatsu nii-san!...- escuché a alguien mencionar mi nombre, una voz que ya conocía, miré en dirección de donde se encontraba, en la entrada del gimnasio, mi hermano menor Todomatsu saludandome desde ahí, me dirigí hacia el –Hola Todomatsu, que haces por aquí?– no podía resistirme el acariciarle la cabeza

–Jaja basta Karamatsu nii-san- cada vez que le acaricio su cabeza siempre comienza a reírse y pocas veces se ruboriza de la vergüenza -Venimos por ti-

-Por mi?-

-Yo Karamatsu, terminó tu entrenamiento?- Osomatsu y mis hermanos llegaron un minuto después de Todomatsu

-Ah chicos, si, justo ahora me dirigía a los vestidores, que hay de ustedes? Cómo van con las decoraciones del festival?- fue lo que dije, mientras que yo entrenaba, mis hermanos y algunos estudiantes se encargaban de los preparativos para el festival escolar que se hace cada año

-Faltan cosas por hacer pero estamos en eso- me respondió con su dedo índice debajo de su nariz, típico de nuestro hermano mayor

-Karamatsu nii-san, pensábamos en ir a comer algo por el centro, nos acompañas?- me dijo Jyushimatsu que estaba algo sucio de tierra al igual que su uniforme del club de baseball, no era el único que había entrado a los clubes...

-Claro porque no? Solo dejen me visto e iremos, tengo tanta hambre- eso fue lo último que dije para luego salir del gimnasio, mis hermanos me esperarían en la entrada de la escuela...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarde en menos de diez minutos en cuanto termine de vestirme ya después tomaría un baño en cuanto llegara a casa, no quería hacer esperar más a mis hermanos, después de salir de los vestidores me dirigí hacia la entrada para tomar mis zapatos, en cuanto llegue ahí solo pude ver a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas en la entrada del edificio y uno de ellos lo pude reconocer fácilmente, era nada más que EL, Sasagawa, algo hacían cerca de mi casillero y al observar pude notar que estaban molestando a alguien y ese alguien era Todomatsu...eso me molesto...y bastante...

-En serio que eres ridículo, siguiendo a tus hermanos como si fueras un perro-

-Nee nee, qué tal si nos presentas a tus amiguitas?-

-Con esa actitud de afeminado se agarrará con todas jaja-

-No quisieras besarme?-

-Ya basta...-

-Te diviertes Sasagawa?- tuve que interferir, nadie molesta a mis hermanos sobretodo a Todomatsu Y mucho menos en mi presencia

-Tch...pero miren nada más, el capitán, que molestia- me miró con algo de seriedad, este chico a veces me saca de quicio por su personalidad, los otros chicos también me miraban de esa forma

-Tienes algún problema? Porque no me lo dices de frente- fue lo que había dicho, estábamos cara a cara y mirandonos a los ojos...

-Ninguna CAPITAN- elevó esa última palabra como signo de molestia mientras fruncía fuertemente el ceño

-Sera mejor que no te metas con mis hermanos, entendiste?-

-Como sea, vámonos de aquí- pasaron a un lado de mi, golpeando mi hombro para que le abriera el paso, así era Sasagawa, lo último que escuché de ellos fue "que se esperaba de Bakamatsu"...siempre era lo mismo, solo suspiré algo pesado...digamos que hace un tiempo tuve un pequeño problema con el...

-Estas bien Todomatsu?- dirigí mi vista hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa, mi hermano me miraba con una expresión preocupada -Si, no te preocupes Karamatsu nii-san, no pasó nada en realidad- eso fue lo que me respondió

-Ya veo...por cierto, que haces aquí? Y los demás?- fue lo que pregunté, algo curioso ya que Todomatsu era el único que estaba conmigo ahora, cambio su expresión de preocupación a una apenada -De hecho vine a buscarte Karamatsu nii-san, les dije a los demás que se adelantaran y que más tarde nos veríamos, Ichimatsu nii-san mencionó sobre un restaurante de comida rápida que acaban de poner decoraciones de gatos y ya sabes cómo es Ichimatsu nii-san- comenzó a dar pequeñas risas, eso me hacía sonreír aún más, así era Todomatsu, le acaricié de nuevo la cabeza, después le rodeé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y con un "vamos" nos fuimos del colegio

Mi hermano y yo íbamos en camino hacia el centro para buscar a nuestros hermanos, Todomatsu estaba con su pequeño celular, me dijo que les enviaría un mensaje a los chicos para saber el lugar...mientras que el hacia eso yo miraba por otro lado mientras caminábamos...

 **(Flashback)**

Cuando mis hermanos y yo entramos a preparatoria nos tocaron salones diferentes, Osomatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu en uno y Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y yo en otro salón, recuerdo que Jyushimatsu y yo decidimos entrar a los clubes, el en el club de Baseball y yo en el de Baloncesto, desde niño me gustaba jugar con el balón y papá fue quien me enseñó a jugarlo y ahí mi fascinación a ese deporte, cuando entre a ese club fue que conocí a ese chico, Sasagawa, estaba en la misma clase que yo, en ese entonces nos hicimos amigos y compañeros de equipo...

En cada receso nos reuníamos para almorzar y a hablar sobre lo que haríamos despues de la escuela o decir cosas ridículas hasta morir de la risa o que es lo que nos gustaba, una vez en cuanto preguntamos eso lo respondimos al mismo tiempo, así es, el baloncesto era de lo único que hablabamos, éramos buenos jugando...pero un día, el día de elegir al capitán del equipo, se hizo una prueba con un partido, de ahí se escogería a uno a base de sus habilidades, estrategias y movimientos, ambos fuimos los mejores, dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo pero solamente uno quería ese puesto y ese no sería yo...o eso fue lo que pensé...Sasagawa me había comentado que le gustaba este deporte y que quería ser el capitán del equipo, lo animaba para que lo fuera, a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención el puesto de capitán, el tan solo estar en ese equipo me bastaba pero no fue así...resultó que el que obtuvo ese puesto...fui yo...no sabía el como reaccionar

-Felicidades nuevo capitán, el equipo está en tus manos ahora-

-Pero...- no pude decir más, el entrenador no me dejaba de ver con esa mirada llena de confianza...

-Confio en ti, a ti y al equipo, lo harás bien-

-...si- no tuve más opción que aceptar, había cometido un error acaso? y ahora que haría? Sentía vergüenza, ese puesto no me lo merecía, hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero no para que me nombrarán como capitán, miré a Sasagawa y él me miraba a mi, no sabía si era tristeza, enfado o ambos, no sabía ni como explicarle...

-Sasagawa...yo...este...- no duró mucho con esa mirada, sacudió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, desvío la mirada y volvió a verme pero con una sonrisa algo forzada...

-No te preocupes Karamatsu, me siento bien, en verdad...felicidades capitan- después de decirme eso, paso al lado mío sin decirme más y cabizbajo se fue del gimnasio, esto es un horror, en que me había equivocado?!...

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

-Karamatsu nii-san? Oye, Karamatsu nii-san- desperte de mis pensamientos al escuchar que mi hermano me llamaba

-Estas bien nii-san? Estas algo distraído- lo miré y tenía una expresión confundida pero además de eso vi que me sujetaba la manga de mi camisa, conozco bien a Todomatsu y no le gusta que esté de este modo, creo que por el momento debería de dejar de pensar en estas cosas cuando esté con el, le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, me miro extrañado pero no me quiso decir más, con un "está bien" y "vamos" nos fuimos para buscar a nuestros hermanos, tomándome de mi brazo nos dirigimos hacia el lugar...

 **(Flashback)**

-Sasagawa...-

-Sasagawa!-

-Oye...Sasagawa! Espera!- Karamatsu llamaba al chico por todo el pasillo de la escuela pero este lo ignoraba y seguía caminando, Karamatsu aumento un poco la velocidad de su caminata para luego alcanzarlo y tomarlo del hombro...

-Sasagawa, te dije que esperaras, que sucede?-

-...no sucede nada- dijo con voz baja, de un intento de que no lo escuchara pero aún así logró escucharlo, Karamatsu pudo notar que la voz de su amigo se escuchaba seria

-Vamos Sasagawa, no era mi intención el haber obtenido ese puesto, e estado hablando con el entrenador pero...-

-Karamatsu, ya es suficiente, fuiste mejor que yo eso lo se-

-De que estás hablando?! Eso no es verdad, se que di mi mejor esfuerzo pero no para eso! Vayamos con el entrenador para resolver esto- Karamatsu trato de tomarlo del brazo pero su mano fue golpeada por este, se sorprendió ante tal acción del chico

-Ya basta! Eres demasiado molesto lo sabías?! Tu sabías que ser capitán fue lo que más quería y me lo quitaste...-

Karamatsu podía ver cómo de los ojos del chico se notaba brillantes, a punto de llorar, pero lo que más veía en el era odio

-Pero...-

-Dejame en paz quieres?!- el chico siguió caminando, dejando a Karamatsu en ese mismo lugar, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza...

-Ryuga...-

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, los sentía pesados, fue un sueño? Se levantó de su futón para sentarse en el, frotando sus ojos para despertar bien, observó la habitación y miro que sus hermanos aún dormían, cada quien en su futón, era extraño de que soñara algo como eso, un recuerdo del pasado, cuando habían iniciado preparatoria, se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido pero mejor lo quiso olvidar, observó el reloj que siempre tenía al lado suyo, miro la hora, faltaban quince para las siete así que se levantó y sin hacer ningún ruido se fue colocando su uniforme escolar, dejaría a sus hermanos dormir un poco más, tomó su mochila el cual llevaba un brazalete color azul con una pequeña esfera azul marina amarrada en la correa para poder reconocerlo y con cuidado salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras para luego dirigirse hacia la sala, su mamá se encontraba en la cocina preparando los bentos de sus niños, Karamatsu se acercó a ella diciendo buenos días y con un beso en la mejilla, su madre le respondió amablemente con un buenos días, tomó su bento que le preparo, se despidió de ella pero no antes de decirle que desayunaria en la escuela el cual su madre acepto eso y que se cuidara, asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, se colocaba sus zapatos pero antes de irse escuchó unos pasos atrás suyo, bajando las escaleras, miró que eran sus hermanos quienes unos llevaban puesto su uniforme al igual que el, aunque un poco desarreglados y con sus respectivas mochilas y otros aún en pijama...

-Buenos días Karamatsu...- dijo Osomatsu entre bostezos

-Buenos días hermanos- le respondió

-Nii-san, porque no nos despertaste?!- le dijo con un poco de molestia el menor de todos, Karamatsu solo lo miro apenado y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo siento Todomatsu, no quise despertarlos así que los deje dormir un poco más, ademas, necesito despejar mi mente por un momento eso es todo- le respondió mientras se colocaba el otro zapato, Karamatsu tiene una pequeña costumbre, cada vez que tenía sueños extraños o pesadillas siempre era el primero en irse al colegio o a tomar pequeños paseos cuando no son días de clase ya que pocas veces le gusta ir solo pero solo para despejar su mente, eliminar esas extrañas cosas de su mente para así tener más concentración en lo que tenga que hacer, ya sea una actividad o el entrenamiento del club, era algo relajante para el

-Ya veo...- le dijo

-Entonces me iré primero está bien?-

-Que te vaya bien Karamatsu nii-san- respondieron los menores

-Te veremos luego Karamatsu- después de eso se despidió de ellos saliendo de su casa para luego comenzar con su caminata, era un día tranquilo y el cielo completamente despejado, era lo que a el le gustaba, caminaba tranquilamente, no le importaba el tiempo ya que estaba a buena hora, cerró sus ojos e inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar de la misma forma, eso lo tranquilizaba, era como si estuviera en un estado de meditación

-Me siento mejor ahora- se dijo a si mismo, después de su tranquila caminata y con la mente despejada ahora podía comenzar con sus actividades del club sin ningún problema

O eso es lo que se pensaba...

Había llegado a la escuela a tiempo, llegando a la entrada principal, se dirigió a su pequeño casillero donde se guardaban los zapatos, sacó los escolares y se los puso para luego guardar los que traía puestos y dirigiéndose al salón que le correspondía, aún no era la hora de clases, faltaba algunos minutos pero se encontraban algunos estudiantes, llegó al salón de su grupo, al deslizar la puerta para abrir se encontró cara a cara con nada más que su ex-amigo Sasagawa, se sorprendieron...el chico al ver a Karamatsu frente suyo su mirada cambio a una seria y furiosa

-Que es lo que miras?!- le preguntó demasiado molesto, Karamatsu al escucharlo también se molesto un poco, los estudiantes que estaban dentro del salón de clases observaron tal escena...

-Hazte a un lado!- dicho eso el chico golpeó el hombro de Karamatsu haciendo que se hiciera a un lado, Karamatsu estaba demasiado molesto que apretaba su mano derecha en forma de puño fuertemente, en serio que a veces lo sacaba de quicio pero al ver al chico caminar por el pasillo cambio su expresión y soltó la presión que hacía en su puño, soltó un suspiro pesadamente y entró al salón para luego sentarse en su asiento, ubicado en el lado derecho, en el asiento medio y cerca de la ventana, después de eso se quedó observando fuera de aquella ventana y no le presto atención a los que estaban en el salón quienes balbuceaban en voz baja, ni le importaba...

Ese tipo...es que nunca va a cambiar? Después de lo sucedido, después de aquella discusión, nunca me a dado palabra alguna...dejo de ser mi amigo...solo por un puesto, se fue nuestra amistad a la basura, que tontería y pensar que tendría un día tranquilo pero no fue así...bueno, que se puede hacer?

Habían pasado los minutos, más estudiantes llegaban a la escuela, podía observarlos desde la ventana, otros ya estaban entrando al salón, faltaban solo diez minutos para las ocho, escuchaba las voces de todos, contando sobre lo que hicieron el día de ayer, lo complicado que estaban las tareas o que es lo que harían el fin de semana, también otros comentaban sobre el festival escolar, el tan solo escucharlos me recordaba a aquellas pláticas pero eso ya es pasado no? Suspire pesadamente y sin nada de ánimos giré mi cabeza en dirección de la puerta del salón y de ahí pude ver a mis hermanos pero...agitados? Que les había pasado? Se veían cansados, me dirigí hacia ellos y les pregunté el porque estaban así, Choromatsu comento que la culpa la tenía Osomatsu porque se tardaba mucho en arreglarse, Osomatsu comentó que Ichimatsu también tenía la culpa ya que se entretenia con cada gato que se encontraba en el camino, los tres comenzaron a discutir mientras que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu los calmaban, yo solo me quedé observando...no me encontraba de humor como para calmarlos y eso lo pudieron notar mis hermanos ya que no decía ninguna palabra, todos me miraron y me preguntaron que si me pasaba algo, al escuchar eso solo dije "no se preocupen, estoy bien", la verdad no lo estaba pero no quería decirles nada a ellos sobre mis problemas ya que es cosa mía...es entre el y yo...

Había sonado la campana, que significaba la hora de las clases, Osomatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se despidieron de nosotros y se dirigieron a su salón, gritando que nos veríamos en el almuerzo, asentimos ante eso, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu entraron para tomar sus asientos, yo hice lo mismo...tomé asiento al igual que mis hermanos menores, creo que será un mal día para mí, recargue mi frente en mi asiento, como un robot que se le acabaron las energías así es como me sentía, luego de unos segundos sentí la parte trasera de mi chaleco ser estirada, levanté mi cabeza y giré atrás, era Todomatsu quién hacía eso...

-Te sucede algo nii-san? Acaso no te sientes bien?- me preguntó, se notaba preocupado

-Eh? Porque dices eso Todomatsu?-

-Estas muy callado y te ves decaído también, no dormiste bien?- como dije, a Todomatsu no le gusta verme de esta forma, desde niños siempre estaba conmigo, jamás se separaba de mi, siempre lloraba por todo y corría hacia mi para abrazarlo y calmarlo, así era el...

-Tranquilo, no me sucede nada, solo me siento algo cansado eso es todo...- le mostré una leve sonrisa y eso fue lo último que dije antes de que entrara el profesor, después de eso no se dió más palabras...gran idea Karamatsu...tonto

Después de esa pequeña conversación, Todomatsu pensaba que era mejor no molestarlo, no hablaron hasta en la hora del almuerzo, los seis se juntaron para almorzar lo que su madre les preparó, para Karamatsu esas horas de receso eran los más divertidos...cuando estaba con su amigo...ahora ya no iba a suceder de nuevo, ya no iba a ser como antes se decía a si mismo en su mente...y así había pasado los minutos y continuaron con las clases

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado el tiempo, demasiado rápido a mi parecer, después de que se acabaran las clases Jyushimatsu me llamó para ir a los clubes juntos, le dije que si, tomé mis cosas y salimos del salón, Todomatsu nos había dicho que se adelantaria porque tenía que seguir con las decoraciones para el festival con los demás estudiantes y con nuestros hermanos, después de eso nos dirigimos a lo nuestro, ya teníamos puesto nuestros uniformes, el uniforme de mi hermano era de un color amarillo con toques de negro el cual en el, al igual que su gorro tenía bordado "Matsu" y un catorce en el, al igual que el mío, mi uniforme era de un color azul con blanco y llevaba un dos en el, Jyushimatsu se fue a su club que se encontraba en las canchas exteriores mientras que yo al gimnasio...

Karamatsu se había dirigido al gimnasio, al entrar ya se encontraban el entrenador y sus compañeros de equipo, también se encontraba Sasagawa y los otros chicos solo que un poco alejados de ellos, el entrenador le comentó a Karamatsu que tenía que ir a una junta en la sala de maestros y como capitán el estaría a cargo el día de hoy, el asintió ante eso...cosa que le molestó a cierta persona...

Después de retirarse, Karamatsu comenzó a dar indicaciones al equipo, la práctica sería ahora un partido, ya que en los entrenamientos anteriores era solo lanzar el balón entre ellos, encestar y hacer pequeñas jugadas donde solo usaban la mitad de la cancha ya que la otra mitad algunas veces la ocupaba otro club, esta vez ahora sería un partido en cancha completa, observar si el equipo había mejorado después de aquellas prácticas, a los estudiantes les emocionaba eso al igual que Karamatsu mientras hablaba, ya que faltaba solo cuatro días para el festival, tendrían que dar lo mejor y usar la cancha completa les ayudaría aún más, después de que terminara de hablar, con el sonido de sus manos chocarse entre sí y diciendo que se prepararan los jóvenes se separaron en dos equipos, Karamatsu estaba entusiasmado por la idea, todos estaban formados incluyendolo, solo que algo le inquietaba y era que en su equipo estaba aquel chico, en unos segundos de silencio Karamatsu gritó "Que comience el juego!" Y empezó la práctica...

-Por aquí pásalo!-

-Ahí va!-

-Estoy libre!-

-Lanzalo!-

-Siii!-

Pasó alrededor de hora y media y los chicos aún seguian jugando, se veían cansados pero a la vez no querían detenerse, la emoción por el juego tal vez, progresaron bastante, mi equipo había encestado, estábamos a un empate, era el último partido, le comenté al equipo sobre una estrategia, ellos asintieron y nos fuimos a nuestras posiciones, había comenzado el partido, la pelota siendo lanzada y arrebatada al mismo tiempo, estaba libre en donde yo me encontraba, alce mis brazos para que me notaran...

-Matsuno!- mi compañero arrojo el balón mientras el estaba rodeado, en cuanto lo lanzó lo único que hice fue dar un salto para poder alcanzarlo por los aires, estaba a punto de tomar el balón pero...

-Uugh!- choque y de repente sentí un pequeño dolor en mis rodillas, había caído sobre ellas...sabía exactamente quien era

-Maldición Sasagawa! Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- estaba demasiado molesto que golpeé mi puño contra el suelo y fijé mi vista hacia esa persona...

-Aaam...tratar de tomar el balón? Qué no es obvio?- así es, el causante...Sasagawa, habíamos chocado pero no por accidente, yo lo veía de esa forma y yo sabía exactamente como era el...

-Se supone que estarías en tu posición! Según el plan!- le dije después de levantarme del suelo, se trataba de que me pasarán a mí el balón y después arrojarlo hacia el pero parece que NO captó eso...

-No pedí tu opinión Bakamatsu- fue lo que me dijo, podía escuchar las risas de sus ridículos amigos, de un tono serio y molesto ya era el colmo con el, trate de calmarme pero aún sentía molestia

-En serio que eres increíble...solamente nos queda cuatro días para el partido, tenemos que enfocarnos, dejate de juegos y concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo, es todo...- me di la vuelta para hablar con los demás sobre el intentar otra jugada más pero...

-Y quién te crees que eres como para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer?!- eso me hizo volver a verlo, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y presionaba los dientes...no tenía más opción que responderle...

-Resulta que soy el capitán de este equipo, así que debes hacer lo que se te dice, si te digo que debes estar en tu posición, debes estar en esa posición- sonaba como todo un idiota pero que podía hacer? Era el capitán...desgraciadamente lo era pero no tenía de otra pero por el mal humor que tenía en ese momento me era imposible tranquilizarme y hablarle de buena manera...

-Si, el capitán...cosa que le arrebataste a otro no?-

En serio hasta qué punto quiere llegar este tipo? Lo único que hace es hacerme molestar aún más

-Ya es suficiente! Hasta cuándo dejaras de actuar como un mocoso? Como si el puesto de capitán fuera algo importante el cual no lo es!- me dirigí hacia el y me coloque frente suyo, nos miramos cara a cara, ya no lo podía soportar

-Matsuno cálmate- me decían los demás pero eso no me quitaba el enojo, con pláticas calmadas no se iba a solucionar nada, si él me hablaba de esa manera entonces yo también lo haré...se me quedó observando y al parecer quería seguir "charlando" pero se lo impedí...

-Y si tanto odias esto mejor ni deberías jugar en el partido, te enfocas más en algo estúpido como un puesto, en vez de enfocarte en este deporte- después de decirle eso tomo de mi uniforme bruscamente y me estiró contra el

-QUE DIJISTE?!-

-LO QUE OÍSTE!- al igual que el tomé de su uniforme con rudeza...

-Matsuno, Sasagawa, calmense!-

-Oigan, separense!-

Sus compañeros de equipo trataban de separar a aquellos dos pero ninguno se soltaba, no después de unos segundos cuando el chico soltó de modo brusco a Karamatsu a casi de que perdiera el equilibrio

-Mierda!- el chico enfurecido se fue alejándose de ellos para tomar sus cosas y yéndose del gimnasio, sus amigos lo siguieron, Karamatsu solamente lo observó, suspiró pesadamente, que era lo que estaba haciendo? Se sentía avergonzado por lo que pasó que ya no tenía ánimos para seguir entrenando

-Matsuno estás bien?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros

-Si no te preocupes, siento mucho por lo que pasó chicos...- respondió, un poco animado continuó...-Lo siento pero creo que dejaremos hasta aquí la práctica, mañana continuaremos...buen trabajo chicos- se dirigió a las bancas donde se encontraba su mochila para luego tomarla...

-Nos veremos mañana...- sin importar lo que sucedió en ese momento sus compañeros también se despidieron de el, después de eso se fue del gimnasio...

Se dirigía hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, se notaba serio y decaído, no era estrés, no era preocupación por el partido, era por ese tipo, que fastidio se decía, mientras caminaba algo hizo que se detuviera, sentía unas punzadas en una de sus rodillas, la rodilla derecha, comenzó a frotarse esa parte, debió de haber sido en la práctica, cuando había caído por el choque, se dijo, no le importó mucho así que siguió con su caminata

Al llegar a las instalaciones, sin fijarse por donde iba, a causa de su estado de ánimo, había chocado con alguien, haciendo que esa persona se le cayera sus libros...

-Ah! Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho!- dijo la joven estudiante avergonzada

-No no, yo lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba- los dos se disculpaban, la chica se agachó para recoger los libros que llevaba en mano pero se detuvo al ver que Karamatsu la estaba ayudando...

-Permítame...- de forma educada recogió todos los libros y noto que en ellos se trataba de historias de fantasias, romance y accion, le llamó la atención...

-Te gustan estas historias?...- preguntó mientras se levantaba con los libros para entregárselos a la chica

-Gracias...si, me encantan, al momento de que los lees sientes que estás dentro de esas historias, te atrapa jeje- la chica algo ruborizada y nerviosa se reía

-Ya veo, es interesante...ah, perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Karamatsu, Matsuno Karamatsu-

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Mayumi, Sasaki Mayumi...-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yey! muy bien chicos hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic (hasta que al fin lo termine), espero que les haya gustado y solo para decir unas cosas, en la parte en la que Karamatsu se despierta y esta en su futon, decidi poner a cada uno en su futon como en el primer episodio de Osomatsu-Kun (el cual solo vi poquitos episodios xD) donde estan dormidos por separado, segundo, el personaje de Sasagawa solo lo invente para este fanfic y nada mas y pues bueno solamente eso y dejen sus review, que opinan de esto? xD y si me equivoque en algunas palabras o algo lo siento y bueno nos veriamos pronto (eso espero) mientras se me ocurre mas ideas para seguir con esta historia, trabajare en el siguiente Fanfic que tengo "Gato Raptado" asi que nos vemos! Saludos a todos xP**


End file.
